Undercover Slayers
by sn0w flame
Summary: AU Buffy and Faith are slayers. They go undercover and pretend to be the daughters' of a well known man. Longer, more explanatory summary inside. Please give it a look before you decide.
1. Default Chapter

Here's a little intro:

Have you see the movie "White Chicks"?

Well, this is sort of like that... But not really. You see, Buffy and her friend Faith are Slayers. They're sent to protect the two daughters' of a really well known man. He knows of demons, and Slayers, and wants the best for his girls (they don't know, however). At first, Buffy doesn't want to, but she soon lightens up when she's told they will be paid cash. Lots of it. And that's just what she needs, cash, lots of it.

I know it isn't everyday that you meant people that look exactly like you... But, we're going to pretend that the daughters' look very similar to Buffy and Faith. (Even though Buffy and Faith alone don't look like sisters, shush)

Probably not very realistic, but hello, alternate universe. They might be in character, might not. I'll let you be the judge of that.

This isn't like... Well, it's not... It has nothing to do with the show. So, it's not like it's around season five, or what not... It's totally different from the show. But, they are Slayers, and you'll have to read to see who's still what and if they are what they were...

Spike and others will make appearances, and you'll be told just how they play a part.

This was just an introduction chapter, because I thought it'd be a little less confusing if you knew this, and a summary this long would not fit in that little tiny box they give you... But, on to the story...


	2. Prologue

**Title: Undercover Slayers  
  
Summary: AU Buffy and Faith are slayers. They go undercover and pretend to be the daughters' of a well known man. Longer, more explanatory summary inside. Please give it a look before you decide.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the BtVS/AtS characters of course belong to Joss and Co. I do own however, all of the characters that you don't recognize from BtVS/AtS. I would list them, but um... No.  
  
.:a/n:. I've put two of my other stories on hiatus, cause I've temporarily lost interest. I had big plans for "Missing" too. I think I just took it in the wrong direction... Back to THIS story, which is what you care about. It's not going to be any good, I know this, so please, don't flame me. If you don't like it, just simply, don't review.**

* * *

The bus ride from Sunnydale to Los Angeles wasn't a long one, but that didn't mean it couldn't be boring.  
  
Buffy Summers, blonde, short and beautiful, sat by the window, her emerald eyes staring at the scenery as it passed. She was daydreaming, picturing in her head how much of a pain this job was going to be to her.  
  
She pealed her eyes away from the glass and looked to the girl sitting next to her. Her name was Faith Hannagan (**does Faith have a last name, cause I don't think she does**...). She was short, but taller than Buffy, with brown hair and brown eyes to match. She had an attitude, and of course, she was just as thrilled as Buffy about their job.  
  
"B, I don't get why we have to go and babysit some snot nose bratts who are only gonna make me murder them," Faith said, looking up at the blonde. "Does their daddy mind if we get them there dead? As long as they're there right..."  
  
"Faith, it might not be that bad," Buffy said.  
  
"Right, like you weren't thinking it," Faith said. "You're just as unhappy about this as I am. The only reason we're both in it, is cause of the cash."  
  
Buffy nodded. "This guy thinks he's so high up on the ladder," she said. "Thinks he can just order us Slayers around. What about Sunnydale? Who's gonna mind the fort?"  
  
"Giles, and the scooby gang."  
  
"That wasn't a question you were really supposed to answer," Buffy said, looking out the window. "I just hope there's at least one vampire in L.A that I can dust."  
  
"I know what you're saying," Faith said. "Cause life without slaying, man, that just isn't right."  
  
"Who knows, it might be fun though, right?" Buffy asked, looking at her with hope in her eyes. She frowned. "Who am I kidding, this is gonna be the biggest pain in the..."  
  
"Ah ah ah," Faith said. "No swearing. Don't want to set a bad example now do you?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Hipocrite(?)"

* * *

**Short, but just a prologue. Review if you want more.**


	3. Jenning Sisters

**wicked-angel3: Thank you =) You review like all of my stories, and you're so so nice =D**

* * *

The doors of the bus opened, and Buffy stepped out, Faith behind her. Their only bags were the ones they carried with them, so they headed straight into the station.  
  
Looking around, Buffy spotted the man she had talked to in Sunnydale. She got Faith's attention and the two walked over to him.  
  
He was only a few years older then the two Slayers, at about twenty-three. He was dressed in a government looking suit, and Buffy looked over at Faith who was eying him.  
  
"Miss Summers, Miss Hannagan," he nodded. "I'm Graham. Why don't you let me take your bags?"  
  
"We're fine, thanks," Buffy said. "When do we meet the girls?"  
  
"Follow me," he said, and turned towards the entrance.  
  
"He's do-able," Faith whispered, and Buffy just simply rolled her eyes.  
  
They followed Graham out to a black 2004 s-type jaguar. The windows were tinted, and neither Buffy or Faith could see what sat inside.  
  
"Do you understand your duty?" Graham asked.  
  
"Get the girls to the Hilton Hotel," Buffy said. "Simple enough."  
  
"Not just to the hotel Miss Summers. You must stay with them and protect them for two weeks," he said, opening the driver's door. "Which one of you will be driving?"  
  
"Um... She will," Buffy said, pointing to Faith. "I have a tendancy to crash any vehicle I get behind the wheel of."  
  
Faith winked at Graham before throwing her bags in the trunk, and sliding into the seat. "I love to be in control," she said, closing the door.  
  
Buffy looked into the back of the seat, and frowned when she saw two blonde headed girls chatting away. They were looking at one anothers nails, and twirling their hair.  
  
_Normal girls_, Buffy thought. Something she never got to be.  
  
"I'm Buffy," she said, catching their attention.  
  
They both looked up at her, looks of disgust on their faces. One of them looked to the other and said, "Is she like talking to us?"  
  
"I think she is..."  
  
The girl smiled and turned to Buffy. "Buffy? Is that short for something?"  
  
"Nope, just Buffy."  
  
She laughed. "What kind of name is Buffy?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Buffy said. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Danielle," she said, raising a hand to her chest. "And this is Michelle."  
  
"Danielle and Michelle. Don't think that'll be too hard to remember," Buffy said, turning around in her seat.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Danielle asked. "We didn't tell you to talk, so don't. Our daddy's paying you, you listen to us."  
  
Faith slammed on the brakes, sending everyone forward. Buffy hit her head on the dashboard, but wasn't hurt, except for a small cut on her forehead. Faith hit hers on the steering wheel, but didn't even have a bruise.  
  
Once Buffy made sure her fellow Slayer was okay, she turned around in her seat and looked at the girls.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Danielle looked like she had just lost both of her legs. "Oh. My. God! You stupid bitch!"  
  
"What did you say?" Faith asked, turning around.  
  
"Faith, calm," Buffy said. "You aren't hurt Danielle, you just have a small cut on your lip is all."  
  
Danielle pulled a mirror out of her purse and gasped in horror at the small cut that was bleeding slightly.  
  
"Oh my god, let me see that," Michelle said, grabbing it from her sister. "Oh my god! Look at my nose!"  
  
Buffy looked at it, and only saw a small cut on the bridge (?) of her nose, not even bleeding. She couldn't understand why the girls' were flipping out over such small things.  
  
"Boy do they not know pain," Buffy said, sitting down in her seat and looking at Faith.  
  
"I can show 'em," Faith said. "Just give me a minute to..."  
  
"Just drive," Buffy said.  
  
"Drive? Are you crazy? We can't go to the Hilton looking like this," Danielle sobbed.  
  
"It's nothing, really," Buffy said, trying to calm them down, but they only cried harder.  
  
Michelle pulled a cell phone out of her bag. "I'm calling daddy. I'm going to tell him that you tried to kill us!"  
  
"No, no, don't... No, oh please don't," Buffy begged. "Look, we'll take you to my grandmother's, she lives just up here. My mom's even staying there. They'll treat you like... Well, family. And you can stay there this whole time and not leave the house... How's that sound?"  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Danielle asked, sniffing.  
  
Buffy hesitated a minute, an idea coming to her. "Yeah, it looks horrible. If I were you, I would so not show my face in public for at least two weeks."  
  
Danielle's newly dried cheeks started to dampen again when more tears started falling.  
  
"Turn up here," Buffy instructed Faith, and she listened.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Faith asked. "We could just dump their bodies. Who'd notice?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "No, we're going to leave them at my mother's."  
  
"And then what? We can't just show up without them?"  
  
"Well... We were supposed to be undercover right," Buffy said. "So, no one really knew we were coming. We could just... Well we could, become them."  
  
"Become what?!"

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Faith mumbled, as she pulled the jean skirt down. "You know I only like leather."  
  
"Shut up," Buffy said. "You've got attitude Faith, put it to use. In a ditzy way..."  
  
The two left the car in the parking lot and headed towards the main doors. Buffy looked to Faith once more, checking her over. She was dressed in a jean mini-skirt, and black bikini top. Buffy had wanted her to dye her hair blonde, but knew that pushing it would only make her back out.  
  
Buffy looked over at the glass, looking over the reflection of herself. She was dressed in a short hawaiin print skirt, and matching bikini top. It wasn't an outfit she wanted to wear, but it was the best one they had.  
  
"This better work B," Faith said, as they approached the desk.  
  
"It will, just let me do the talking," Buffy said and she heard Faith sigh. Smiling, Buffy walked over to the desk and leaned over the counter. _Great, it's a guy. Our specialty_, Buffy thought. "We're the Jenning sisters," she said. "We're here to you know, like, check in."  
  
"Of course, the Jenning sisters, how great it is to see you two again," he said, looking at his computer then back to them. "Something's different about you..."  
  
"Oh?" Buffy said. "Fai... I mean, Michelle died her hair."  
  
"Of course," he said, looking to the computer. "I'm going to need an I.D and a credit card."  
  
"Didn't daddy pre pay for it?" Buffy asked. "I'm sure he did."  
  
"Um, no, no, it's not here," he said.  
  
"Are you sure," Faith said, looking over to his name take. "Gary? Why don't you uh, double check?"  
  
"I don't think I missed it," Gary said, his voice starting to quiver.  
  
"Can I pay for it in another way?" Faith asked, winking at him.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" the manager asked as he appeared behind Gary.  
  
"No sir, no problem," Gary said. "I was just checking the Jenning sisters in. Here are your keys ladies, enjoy your stay."  
  
"I'll see you later," Faith said as Buffy grabbed her keys and pulled her away. 


	4. Rachel, Nicole and Lacy

**wicked-angel3: Yay, your the only person reading =) lol. At least someone is. I didn't think anyone would.  
  
I know what you mean about some of the fics on this site, and I'm not saying I'm better or anything like that, but some do suck. Personally I think I suck. But I keep getting told otherwise, lol. And thank you for saying I'm a talented writer, I really appreciate that =)  
  
Buffy's mom's alive, yeah, lol, and she's only in L.A staying with her grandmother. And if her grandmother's really dead, let's pretend she's not ;) lol. I'm just a bushel of change. Or something like that... lol  
  
And yep, it's gonna be Spuffy. As all my other stories are =)  
  
I know this is long, but I have one more thing to say. For some reason, my computer won't let me review. So, I want to review your stories right here and right now, and pray you read this.  
  
Prince Charming: It was really good, and the idea is original and interesting. Please update it soon! I regret not checking your stories out sooner, I'm going to go do that now, before I write anymore =)  
  
We'll Live: You haven't updated in more then a month! Why not ? =( Of course with my luck, just as I start reading it, you stop writing it, lol. But it's really good, and I'd like it lots if you'd find time to write more =) Please?**

* * *

Buffy opened the door to the girls' hotel room. The two walked inside, and stopped in the small hallway to take in the area.  
  
It was the biggest hotel room Buffy had ever seen. The living room was right in front of them, big and full of furniture. The walls were all a creamy colour, and the furniture matched.  
  
The bathroom was to the right of it, the door wide open. It was big, bigger then the bathroom in Buffy's house. It had a jaccuzi (?), as well as a shower on the other side, and a double sink with a great big mirror.  
  
To the left were the bedrooms. 'Two of them?' she thought, as she walked over to the doors.  
  
Both were identical, big and spacious with queen-size beds and beautiful vanity sets. The walls were a light pink in the room Buffy stood in, closet to the door. The one Faith was admiring was a darker purple.  
  
Faith looked over to Buffy. "Looks like we're rich," she said, walking over to the bed, and jumping on to it. "You know, I could get used to this..."  
  
Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door, and looked to Faith with a questional expression on her face. Faith rolled off of the bed and followed Buffy over to the door.  
  
The blonde Slayer looked through the peep-hole. She didn't recognize the people who stood in the hallway.  
  
The first girl had blonde hair just past her shoulders, and was dressed in a strapless dark red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees.  
  
The second girl had brown hair that was put up into a messy-bun, and was dressed in a pair of jeans, and a strapless shirt with sleeves (**does that have a name? lol**) that ended just before her bellybutton, showing off her midrift.  
  
The third girl had short red hair that stopped below her ears, streaked with blonde highlights. She was wearing a white sundress with pink flowers printed on it that ended just below her knees.  
  
Curious, Buffy opened the door, and put on a fake smile when they waved to her.  
  
"Danielle, don't act so happy to see us!" the blonde yelled.  
  
"Um... Right, so good to see you, uh..." Buffy said, trying not to lead on that she had no idea who they were.  
  
"Rachel," she said. "I'm Rachel. What, did all the dye finally get to your brain? This is Nicole, and Lacy. I know it's been a while, but I didn't think... Michelle, what did you do to your hair? I like it."  
  
Faith looked a little stunned, having dazed off during their conversation. "Oh, right, Danielle, that's me," she said, twirling the end of her hair. "Like oh my god, I totally forgot for a minute."  
  
"Okay..." Rachel said, pushing past Buffy. "Are you two all set?"  
  
"Set for what?" Buffy asked, looking to Faith, then back to Rachel.  
  
Rachel looked back at her friends that stood in the doorway and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Faith asked.  
  
"You, silly. How could you forget about the welcoming meeting?" Nicole, the brunette said.  
  
"Oh, OH, right," Buffy said, nodding. "It just, slipped my mind."  
  
"Great. So, what are you wearing?" Rachel asked.  
  
Buffy looked down over herself. "This?"  
  
"No no no," Lacy, the red head, said, walking forward. "Those are beach clothes. Travel clothes, maybe. But party clothes?" she laughed. "No."  
  
"Then we'll change," Buffy said. "And we'll meet you down there. Okay?"  
  
"I think you may need us..." Rachel said, pulling at the fabric around Buffy's waist. She snapped her fingers and the girls headed for Buffy and Faith's suitcases. "Let's get to work."  
  
"Um..." Buffy said, as they all passed her and headed into her room. She looked to Faith. "So, they're our... Or, their friends, and they don't even notice it's not them? We can pull this off. And you had doubts."  
  
Faith glared at Buffy before looking over her shoulder and into the room. "Uh B, they're heading for your weapons case."  
  
A look of horror appeared on Buffy's face and she turned around and ran into the room, Faith slowly walking behind her, smiling. _Let's hope they accidently kill themselves_, she thought. _I don't know how much more of this 'ditz land' I can take_. 


End file.
